It is known in the art to impart color to a fused portion of fabric using the medium of sonic energy. In the prior art, the transfer is accomplished using a colored Mylar tape. The Mylar is fused to the sonic welding zone and subsequently the unfused portions of the tape are stripped. It is apparent that during this procedure, the tape is destroyed after a single use, since as an entity it becomes a part of the fused area. Because of alignment problems, the process has been both cumbersome and expensive, and has therefore not acquired commercial acceptance.